gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Artie-Becky Relationship
The Artie-Becky''' Relationship''' is the relationship between Artie Abrams and Becky Jackson. They are often referred to as Arbecky. The relationship started in the episode Yes/No as a one-sided crush on from Becky and had one date at Breadstix. Episodes Season Three Yes/No In this episode, Becky decides to find a new boyfriend for her. After giving her point of view of various Glee Club members (Rory, Puck and Mike) and then rejecting them, she glares at Artie (seeing that he is also disabled) and decides he will be her new boyfriend. After Artie asks Sugar to do a song together and the girl rejects it, Becky approaches Artie and ask him to go out, to what he replies: "Go where?" Becky then invites him for a date. During the Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash performance, Becky goes into the auditorium and smiles while she watches Artie singing. Once it's finished, everybody leaves the stage and Artie and Becky are left alone. Becky says that the Date Part 1 was amazing, to what Artie replies that it had been the whole date so she could see him bring his sexy. Becky tells Artie Part 2 is dinner at Breadstix. During a meeting of the Glee Club, his fellow New Directions members suggest Artie a Becky intervention due to having seen him having dinner with her in Breadstix. Artie replies that he had really had a great moment with her and that they were as shallow as the rest of the school. Then, Becky is seen walking on the hallways with her phone while she sends a file to Artie. When she approaches him, invites him to seal the deal and tells him to check his phone to see what he would get on Friday Night, her place. It is assumed that she took a nude photo of herself. The file seems to be a nude pic from Becky, as Sue said she has a particular shape when Artie goes and ask her advice. Sue tells Artie that if he doesn't want to date her anymore, he should go straight and tell her as a normal person, because that's how Becky would want to be treated. In the end of the episode, Artie approaches Becky. He tells her he doesn't want to be in the relationship anymore. She asks him if the reason of the break-up is her intimidating mood, to what he replies 'Yes'. Then Becky leaves Artie. Her voice-over says: "I didn't ask him what I wanted to ask him. I didn't ask if the reason he didn't want to be my boyfriend was because I have Down's. I didn't ask him because I know the answer is yes. Some days, it sucks being me. This is one of those days. Focus, Becky. Don't let them see you cry." Songs Related Songs *''Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash'' by Maroon 5/The Rolling Stones (Yes/No) Trivia *The portmanteau for this couple could be Bartie, which coincidentally is the commonly used name for the former relationship of Brittany and Artie. *This is Artie's second romance with a cheerio. Category:Friendships Category:Relationships